<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>morphine by lordeoftheworld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105984">morphine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordeoftheworld/pseuds/lordeoftheworld'>lordeoftheworld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blind Character, Drugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordeoftheworld/pseuds/lordeoftheworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тэёну даже все-равно, что он не доживёт до тридцати, а может даже и до двадцати пяти. Сейчас главное, что радуга почти никогда не покидает его, и он буквально отдаст всё, чтобы наслаждаться ею.</p><p>Соулмейт AU, в котором при встрече с родственной душой мир обретает краски // всё это дерьмо с соулмейтами оказывается хренью.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>morphine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тэён понял, что вся эта хрень с родственными душами не особо важна, когда впервые затянулся чем-то покрепче травки, а перед глазами стали бегать цветные круги без помощи его родственной души. В тот момент парень точно обозначил для себя, что поиск соулмейта не так уж важен, достаточно всего закинуться таблеткой и яркие краски перед глазами обеспечены. Тэёну даже все-равно, что он не доживёт до тридцати, а может даже и до двадцати пяти. Сейчас главное, что радуга почти никогда не покидает его, и он буквально отдаст всё, чтобы наслаждаться ею.</p><p>Способность любить у него давно утрачена, а любимым он уже вряд ли будет. Да, кому это надо вообще, если есть наркотики которые заменяют для таких, как Ли не только друзей, но и любовь, вкупе со способностью видеть весь мир в ярких красках. Те люди, которые не смирились с предназначением, веками ищут спасение от парности. Но по своему мнению, Тэён давно опередил их всех, найдя проверенного дилера, который раз в месяц подкидывает что-то новенькое от чего кайфа только больше, а краски только ярче.</p><p>Соулмейт перестал быть смыслом жизни Тэёна. Он перестал быть серой массой, у которой цель — найти свою судьбу и жить с ней долго и счастливо, обретя краски. Ему все равно, что вскоре его жизнь сократится до минимума, а некоторые его органы перестанут функционировать, но у него по-прежнему есть счастье, которое прячется среди серых районов, глубоко между кварталов, в одном из подвалов дома, где его единомышленники хранят и употребляют. Это место настолько священно для них, что даже церковь не может вставать с ним в один ряд, ведь там запрещено курить сигареты и разваливаться на всех доступных поверхностях.</p><p>Тэён любил иногда посещать настоящую церковь, так сказать, для отдыха. Здесь тихо, а если повезёт, то можно попасть на целую похоронную процессию. Как например, сегодня. Такие мероприятия вселяют веру, что в жизни Тэёна все ещё не так плохо, и он по-крайней мере жив. Мир снова чёрно-белый, а Ли сидит на переднем ряду с нетерпением ожидая того момента, когда сможет сорваться на улицу и выкурить сигарету. Но он продолжает смирно сидеть, прокручивая в голове слова священника, глаза которого давно поблекшие, как и у самого Тэёна. Старик видимо уже потерял своего соулмейта, а остаток дней своих решил скоротать на поприще местного хранителя церкви. Ли горько усмехается, понимая, что у него такой участи не будет. В бога он не верит, а родственную душу вряд ли найдет, так что момент упущен.</p><p>Парень опирается локтями в скамейку, стоящую перед ним, и даже не дёргается, когда люди срываются читать молитву. Всё это бессмысленно. Даже то, что сам Ли даже не знал умершего и пришел сюда, чтобы расслабиться. У всех свои способы это сделать. Тэён же приходит раз в неделю на похоронную процессию, чтобы послушать прощальный марш.</p><p>Все вокруг снова распахивают свои глаза, принимая обратное положение, Тэён же по-прежнему неподвижен. Глаза медленно огибают толпу, сразу пропуская скорбящих тётушек и понурых пенсионеров. Но тут оно! Взгляд цепляется за парня, вокруг которого буквально высвечивается нимб из света, такое ощущение будто солнечные лучи пронзают его насквозь, словно он наипрозрачнейшее стекло. Как ни странно, но губы ангела трогает лёгкая улыбка, Ли может предложить, что это вовсе не злая усмешка, а скорее всего парень вспомнил что-то хорошее о умершем. </p><p>Музыка постепенно стихает, а люди начинают безмолвно расходиться, напоследок кидая сочувствующие взгляды родственникам. Ли сонно моргает и разглаживает примявшийся воротник. Такие места довольно утомляют. Парень потягивается и зевает, оглядывая почти пустой зал. Становится темнее, свечи начинают тушить, а свет пробивается только через витражи. Ли поднимается, разминая шею и отряхивая себя от невидимой пыли, которая успела осесть на него за этот час. Парень похлопывает карман, отмечая про себя, что осталось парочку таблеток, которых вполне хватит до вечера. Пакетик быстро оказывается в руках, а таблетка на языке. Тэён закатывает рукав и проверяет время. У него есть как минимум пять минут, чтобы добраться до дома или хотя бы найти куда присесть. Есть вариант переждать трип здесь, но Ли не особо горит желанием выслушивать лекции о вреде наркотиков от пасторов и перечитывать те жуткие брошюрки. Он не до такой степени растерял рассудок.</p><p>Кончики пальцев начинает прокалывать, ноги слегка немеют. И именно в этот неподходящий момент Тэён замечает, что он здесь не один. Тот ангел продолжает сидеть на первом ряду, буравя взглядом что-то перед собой. Хочется его отдернуть, но Ли только хмыкает и вспоминает о времени. Он уже не чувствует, как ноги сами несут его к выходу, но отчётливо запоминает, как долго задерживал взгляд на ангеле.</p><p>××××</p><p>Люби баловаться таблеточками, а затем люби после этого ходить на учебу. Именно этого девиза придерживается Ли Тэён. Голова уже жутко трещит, хоть парень ещё не успел встать с кровати, а язык ещё помнит горький привкус таблетки. Ли сильно зажмуривает глаза, прокручивая в уме те цветные вспышки, которые видел всю долгую ночь. Он открывает глаза,а мир снова становится по-обычному серым настолько, что хочется удавиться. Самолично парень этого делать не будет, ведь достаточно прийти в универ, а там его уже закопают в паркет из-за долгов и прогулов.</p><p>Медлить не стоит, поэтому парень поднимается и запихивает себя во вчерашние узкие джинсы и рубашку. Рюкзак наполняется разными тетрадями, содержание которых даже может не подходить под сегодняшнее расписание. Напоследок парень забегает в ванную, чтобы мокрой рукой пригладить непонятный хаос на голове. Всё происходит немного неаккуратно, капли забрызгивают рубашку, оставляя разводы, а сигарета, заложенная за ухо, чуть не выпадает прямо в круговорот в раковине.</p><p>Тэён слабо шипит, в последний раз оценивает, какой оттенок серого сегодня приняло его лицо. Снова на автомате прощупывает карманы, проверяя их на наличие заветных пакетиков. Но увы, они оказываются пусты, Ли гневно шипит и закуривает прямо на выходе из своей комнаты, так и не дойдя до первого этажа. Дом пустеет, и даже некому его отругать за такие поступки. Увидела бы мама, и всё — смерти не миновать. Парень усмехается от этой мысли и делает ещё одну затяжку.</p><p>Университет находится не особо далеко. По крайней мере парень не успевает за этот промежуток, который он тратит на пешую прогулку до универа, окончательно проснуться. Он обычно доползает до места назначения, закидывается чем-нибудь и спокойно растягивается на задней парте до конца лекции.</p><p>Сегодня всё немного иначе. Карманы пусты, а в коридоре взгляд цепляется за смутно знакомый затылок. Тэён даже решает немного понаблюдать, притаившись у своего шкафчика. Перед этим он шуршит про себя насколько чёрно-белый мир мерзкий, а потом наконец решает сосредоточиться на объекте наблюдений, в котором он узнает того ангельского мальчика из церкви. Сегодня он не один, рядом с ним парень, который осторожно ведёт его под руку. Сначала Тэён даже не заостряет на этом внимание, но приходится сделать это потом, когда ангел почти врезается в шкафчики, а затем пытается нащупать выпуклый номер на железной поверхности.</p><p>"Он слеп". Именно это вертится на языке у Ли. Ангел явно новенький здесь, ведь такого парня Тэён не мог пропустить, он выделялся из толпы не то что своим недугом, а у него была будто особая аура, которая окружала его словно нимб. Когда Тэён думает об этом, ему кажется, что он явно начал перебарщивать с марками или ещё чем-то. Ведь он совсем перестал следить за тем, что попадает к нему в рот. От такого ему точно скоро начнут мерещиться и ангелы, а к ним и Иисус в придачу. Но при этом парень снова прохлопывает все передние карманы, которые по-прежнему остаются пусты. Всё-таки придется сегодня встречать чёрно-белый закат. Вернувшись к трезвому мышлению, Ли понимает, что ангел и тот странный улыбчивый парень уже исчезли из коридора. Он отчаянно стонет и бьёт ладонью по железной дверце шкафа, захлопывая её. </p><p>Спустя две пары наступает обеденное время, во время которого Тэён может спокойно выдохнуть и покурить в открытую форточку в туалете, а затем, если повезёт, сходить на обед, притаившись в самом углу столовой. Ведь таких, как он здесь не особо любят. То что он любит употреблять и то, что он до сих пор не встретил свою пару, является вескими причинами, чтобы ненавидеть Ли. Поэтому парень предпочитает не нарываться, вести себя тихо, как последний торчок, которому достаточно дозы, и он не будет никого трогать. Сейчас же парень немного на нервах, ведь доза на сегодня кончилась, и скоро может наступить ломка, что будет весьма некстати.</p><p>Как кстати осталось немного времени, которое Тэён всё-таки решил скоротать в столовой. Взгляд рыщет по залу, ища место, где можно было бы засесть хоть ненадолго. Желудок неприятно сворачивается в узел, когда взгляд падает на подносы полные еды. Тэён сглатывает вязкую слюну, понимая, что если он ещё хоть раз наткнется на что-нибудь съедобное, то его вывернет. Хочется отвлечься, снова закурить, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечь себя, но пачка пуста. Та сигарета, скуренная в туалете, была последней. </p><p>Желудок сворачивается в ком в тот момент, когда взгляд Тэёна падает на того самого ангела, который сидел в самом дальнем уголке помещения. Сидел он один, пытаясь нашарить хоть что-нибудь перед ним. Тэён считает, что это идеальная возможность подобраться к парню поближе.</p><p>— Здесь же свободно? — вопрос только для формальности. Ли со скрипом отодвигает стул, а светловолосый дёргается от постороннего звука, продолжая невидящим взглядом буравить всё, что находится перед ним.</p><p>— Зачем же спрашиваешь, если уже сел? Думаешь, я не смогу прогнать тебя,— парень нащупывает на подносе пластиковую вилку и совершенно точно втыкает её в салат, что удивляет даже самого Тэёна, — И прекрати пялиться, я чувствую, как ты продолжаешь это делать. Это, знаешь, отвлекает.</p><p>— Я хотел с тобой познакомиться,— в конце Тэён немного заикается, понимая, что он только что сморозил. Он просто физически не может молчать около ангела.</p><p>— Чтобы знать имя того, над кем будете издеваться?— парень усмехается и запускает вилку с салатом в рот.</p><p>— Насчет этого можешь даже не волноваться, я такой же изгой, как и ты,— ангел громко сглатывает, и его слепой взгляд по-прежнему продолжает блуждать где-то вдалеке. </p><p>— И чем же отличился ты?— он даже откладывает столовые приборы, показывая, что готов выслушать Тэёна.</p><p>— До сих пор не встретил соулмейта и ещё много всего, что делает моё прибывание здесь адом.</p><p>— Значит, не я один здесь слеп,-<br/>— ангел горько усмехается и делает глоток газировки.</p><p>Тэён молчит, понимая, что парень прав. Общество приравнивает его к слепцам, которые не видят мира в котором живут.</p><p>***</p><p>Этот вечер Ли проводит, снова накуриваясь в своем подвале. Сегодня с ним Марк, первокурсник, который решил составить ему компанию. Они столкнулись благодаря своему несчастью, о котором забывали только благодаря травке. История реально забавная. Это тот случай, когда дружба начинается через общего дилера. Тэёну тогда даже стало интересно, почему же столь молодой парень решил закупиться травкой на год вперёд.</p><p>У Марка дела, конечно, дрянь, но не настолько, как у Тэёна. Его соулмейтом оказался его же одноклассник, которого без лишних вопросов отправили после школы учиться в Америку. Марк сначала убивался, а потом забил на всё, погрузившись в учебу и переодически заглядывая к Тэёну, чтобы покурить травки или закинуться чем-нибудь посильнее.</p><p>—Как думаешь, мы можем влюбиться в кого-нибудь помимо нашей родственной души? — по классике после косяка Тэёна тянет на всякие псевдо филосовские раздумья. Марк даже на секунду давится дымом, из-за чего Тэёну приходится постучать ему по спине.</p><p>— Это... это возможно. Существуют же в нашем мире разводы, что наглядно демонстрирует нам, что соулмейты расходятся. Бывают бракованные — те, кто не имеет пары, либо изначально рождается, видя всё в цвете. Думаю, в нашем мире бывает всё.</p><p>Тэён только заторможенно кивает, делая затяжку и откидываясь на диван куда-то рядом с головой Марка. Парень его пихает, бурча что-то о том, что Тэён мог его убить. В ответ звучит лишь прокуренный смех, который постепенно стихает где-то между подушек. Атмосфера заполнена дымом и ощущением безысходности. Косяк горчит на языке, а пепел рассыпается по воротнику белой рубашки, которую Тэён так и не нашел времени переодеть и просто завалился в ней на старый диван.</p><p>— Так как обстоят дела с тем ангелом? Ты же вроде подошёл к нему?— Тэён пялится на потолок, а затем резко переворачивается на живот, сотрясая множество старых пружин и перьев в матрасе. Марк вздрагивает, но остаётся на месте, не обращая внимания, что вся кровать идёт ходуном.</p><p>—Он оказался ещё более особенным, чем я думал, — фраза обрывается, и Ли снова смотрит куда-то в стену. То ли он снова слишком обдолбался, то ли на него снизашло озарение. Марк склоняется к первой версии.</p><p>— Так и в чем его особенность?—младший тушит самокрутку о стеклянную пепельницу, сразу перетягивать через всю тумбочку, чтобы достать новую. Тэён на автомате тянется за зажигалкой.</p><p>— Он слеп. Абсолютно. Я не знаю по какой причине это произошло, но соулмейта он встретит уже вряд ли, — в комнате снова начинает мерзко пахнуть, но никого это особо не волнует, и косяк остаётся зажат между губ.</p><p>Марк снова понимающе кивает, потихоньку сползая в угол кровати. В глазах окончательно мутнеет и становится то ли жутко весело, то ли жутко грустно, но плакать хочется в любом случае. Красноволосый (по чужим словам) пихает в плечо вконец затихшего друга и отмечает, что младший давно променял его на туман в голове. Хочется поступить его примеру, что собственно Ли и делает. Он приваливается к боку младшего, делая глубокую затяжку, от которой щиплет глаза и горло.</p><p>Они обязательно вернутся завтра к этому разговору. Мысли о возможной любви к чужому соулмейту неприятно скребут грудную клетку настолько, что хочется выблевать собственное сердце только ради того, чтобы оно перестало так рвано стучать при виде одного определенного человека.</p><p>****</p><p>Этим утром все в универе слишком сонные, чтобы заметить, как Ли Тэён осторожно тенью подходит к слепому парню, который держится за ряды шкафчиков, чтобы добраться до нужной аудитории. Трясущейся рукой Тэён окольцовывает предплечье старшего. Чужие пальцы медленно ослабляют хватку на стене, и парень спокойно отдается в распоряжение Ли. Джехён соврет, если скажет, что не узнал Тэёна. Еле выветрившийся запах травки и хороший парфюм он сможет учуять, даже если он будет находиться в пятнадцати метрах от него.</p><p>Они идут в полной тишине, вплоть до того момента, когда приближаются к дверям в аудиторию. У них смежная пара, причём единственная, и на которую Тэён буквально молится. Он осторожно переводит старшего через порог и помогает ему подняться по лестнице между рядами. Никому вокруг даже нет дела до них: они либо залипают в свои смартфоны, либо вовсе спят, уткнувшись лбами в парты.</p><p>Мысленно парни выбирают места на самом последнем ряду, который практически пустует, да и вести беседу здесь будет более безопасным. Тэён пропускает парня вперёд, чуть придерживая его уже за ладонь. От этого прикосновения дрожь сильнее, чем от любой дури. Ни с чем не сравнишь. Чон размыкает это мимолётное прикосновение и двигается чуть дальше, освобождая место для Ли.</p><p>—Чон Юно,— Тэён немного вздрагивает, когда старший рушит эту тишину и протягивает свою большую ладонь, ожидая, что её пожмут, но получается, что она вот-вот уткнется Ли в грудную клетку. Парень всё-таки обменивается рукопожатием, и только после осознает, что наконец узнал имя своего ангела.</p><p>— Юно? Ты точно не обманываешь меня?— хмыкает младший, облизывая губы и чувствуя, как во рту скапливается слюна. Неимоверно хочется курить. Именно это он и сделает, когда объявят перерыв, до которого ещё целый час.</p><p>— Может быть и обманываю, но тебе пока будет этого достаточно,— его голос снижается до шёпота, из-за чего Тэёну приходится чуть нагнуться к Джехёну так, чтобы их лица были на одном уровне.</p><p>— Не думаю, что твоя ложь долго будет храниться в секрете,— хмыкает в ответ парень, совершенно не обращая внимая, что уже как пять минут началась лекция. Всем вокруг совершенно наплевать на них, ведь кому интересно вдаваться в подробности личной жизни калеки и местного наркомана, которые удачно спелись.</p><p>— Твоя мама же не знает, чем ты занимаешься по вечерам, после очередного хренового дня? Так кто же из нас лжец, Ли Тэён?— Юно привычно смотрит невидящим взглядом куда-то в сторону преподавателя, скорее всего не обращая внимания на само содержание его лекции.</p><p>— Откуда... откуда ты знаешь моё имя? </p><p>— Мы вроде так и не познакомились тогда до конца, поэтому пришлось самому наводить справки.</p><p>— Ты спрашивал у кого-то обо мне? Похвально. Не думал, что ты общаешься с кем-то кроме Лукаса, хоть он тот ещё придурок,— бурчит Ли куда-то в парту.</p><p>— Ну, должен же я знать имя человека, который шпионит за мной.</p><p>— Я не шпионил.</p><p>— Шпионил в свободное от курения травки время. Признайся.</p><p>Тэёну кажется, что Юно будет не очень рад узнать, что причиной курения того косяка стал сам ангел. Парень даже ловит себя на мысли, что не хочет разочаровывать старшего, как бы странно это ни звучало. Впервые за долгое время Тэёну стало стыдно за его зависимость, которая потихоньку приближает его к социальному дну. Хотя, он на нём с самого рождения или с момента осознания своей ничтожности и ненужности в мире, в котором ему даже родственной души не предназначено. Парень на этой теме совсем отчаялся, ведь средний возраст встречи со своей второй половинкой от двенадцати до двадцати пяти лет. И вот Тэёну уже двадцать два, все вокруг уже начинают строить совместное будущее со своими соулмейтами, а он продолжает употреблять дурь и скрываться в своем подвале с Минхеном.</p><p>— О чём задумался?— Джэхен чувствует появление странной паузы в их беседе.</p><p>— О том насколько я ничтожный,— без сомнений отвечает младший.</p><p>— Ну, думаю хоть в чем-то мы схожи,— тихо шепчет Юно, пока его рука осторожно поглаживает чужую ладонь.</p><p>***</p><p>Тэён не знает о чем он думает, когда зовёт слепого парня на крышу, чтобы провести там ночь. Старший только улыбается и принимает приглашение от Ли. Последний же радуется, что парень не может видеть лицо того человека, который немного проебался. Поэтому где-то в восемь вечера Тэён уже следует по тому адресу, который продиктовал ему Джэхен в университете. Парень уже ждёт его на ступенях веранды, зажимая в пальцах заженную сигарету.</p><p>— Не думал, что ты куришь,— удивлённо говорит Тэён, когда оказывается почти вплотную с Юно.</p><p>— Я раньше этим занимался, вот сейчас снова решил попробовать,— он договаривает и делает затяжку. </p><p>Тэёну же кажется, что этот гребанный мир остановился, ведь перед глазами только чужие длинные пальцы и бледные губы, которые обхватывают фильтр. И всё это такое тусклое, чёрно-белое — неживое. Даже не имея цветного зрения, Тэён понимает, что у Юно нет белого бельма на глазах, что они ещё не утратили свой цвет. Ли бы всё отдал, чтобы узнать какие они, хоть понятие оттенка для него известно лишь на теории. Он знает, что трава зелёная, а небо голубое, но дело в том, что для него они одинаково серые и между ними разница в два тона. Но не более.</p><p>— Какого цвета твои глаза?— Ли ждёт, когда старший докурит, а этот вопрос он задаёт, чтобы удовлетворить своё любопытство и разрядить обстановку.</p><p>— Интересный вопрос... Думаю, они были карими и отливали янтарём,— Тэён угукает в ответ и пытается вообразить эту безумную для него комбинацию в голове, но тех оттенков, которые он видел во время трипа ему не хватает, да и названия им он не знает, чтобы точно определить что есть что.</p><p>Парни молчат вплоть до самой крыши. За небольшую прогулку не произошло ничего, что могло бы нарушить ту идиллию. Только иногда Тэён с трепетанием сердца вспоминает, как рука Юно сжала его собственную чуть сильнее, чем надо. Ли всегда считал придурками тех людей, которые говорили, что настоящая любовь может быть только с родственной душой.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>